Most pre-applied adhesives are pressure-sensitive adhesives and are not heated after application by the consumer. A recent development with pre-applied adhesives is a heat activated adhesive. Pre-applied adhesives may be prepared from hot melt adhesives; either non-reactive thermoplastic adhesive or reactive thermoset adhesive. They may also be prepared from water borne emulsions or dispersions, which are currently available only as the non-reactive thermoplastic systems. No reactive thermoset water borne pre-applied adhesives are currently available. Reactive hot melt adhesives are on the market although not in the form of a pre-applied storage stable adhesive. There is a need to fill this void for a reactive thermoset water borne pre-applied system.
In this invention, water borne adhesive systems are applied to the surface of a metal, vinyl, wood or plastic substrate. For example, a thin film of liquid adhesive is applied to and dried on a roll of vinyl. This roll which now has the pre-applied adhesive on the back of the vinyl is shipped to a manufacturer who heat laminates the vinyl usually to a rigid substrate, such as, a wood door or sheets of cold rolled steel or plastic. The advantage of the pre-applied method is elimination of all liquid chemicals from the final manufacturer's laminating facility. The pre-applied method also provides uniformity in application which results in improved quality of the final product. This invention is a water borne pre-applied system that when heat activated (at the final manufacturers facility) forms a thermoset adhesive bond. This thermoset bond, in contrast to commercially available thermoplastic bond coats, adds additional performance properties that are needed in the market place. The most critical performance need for pre-applied adhesives, second only to the adhesive bond strength, is heat resistance of the final product. The pre-applied adhesive is applied and dried on a roll of vinyl, foam or cloth. The end user of this roll of goods would like to have a processing procedure to heat activate and bond the unrolled goods to a surface at some minimum activation temperature. The lower the heat activation temperature the less the distortion of the final product. The service conditions of the final product often encounter elevated temperatures. In automotive applications for example, it is not uncommon to need performance properties for heat resistance for interior parts of 200.degree. F. because car interiors can reach such a temperature in the summer.
This invention is a waterborne thermoset system that can be dried on rolled goods, stored, and then heat activated at a later date at a relatively low activation temperature. The laminate exhibits unique elevated temperature heat resistant properties superior to the heat resistance of conventional thermoplastic adhesives. Longer press times permit lower activation temperatures and shorter press times require higher activation temperatures.